


Walking Sin, Everything But A Halo

by Missalyssasecret



Series: Not Casual At All [10]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missalyssasecret/pseuds/Missalyssasecret
Summary: “I’m gonna tie your hands together so you can’t touch yourself.  I’ll fuck you for hours like that, angel.  See if you can come just from my cock in you.  You’d like that?”  Bianca hoped she wasn’t crossing a line, but they’d have to have that conversation another time.  Adore clenched around her fingers as she said it, so it probably wasn’t too much.(Continued from Places Adore and Bianca Were Nearly Caught Having Sex.  Roy and Danny have that conversation and more.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Adore’s song Jump The Gun. 
> 
> Always, always be sure your partner is on the same page *before* you start when it comes to stuff like this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that night...

” _You’re always so fucking tight. I know you say you’re a top, but look at you begging me to fill your greedy ass.  That what you want?”_

_Adore’s lipstick was going to be smeared all over her palm by the time they were done, mouthing words and broken off moans under the cover of Bianca’s hand._

_”I’m gonna tie your hands together so you can’t touch yourself.”_

_Bianca hoped she wasn’t crossing a line, but they’d have to have that conversation another time.  Adore clenched around her fingers as she said it, so it probably wasn’t too much._

_“I’ll fuck you for hours like that, angel.  See if you can come just from my cock in you.  You’d like that?”_

****

It didn't happen all the time, but on the occasions when Adore was in the mood to bottom, the desire was intense.  She spent the rest of the show that night with Bianca’s words from earlier echoing in her head.  They were difficult to forget, every twinge from the pleasant ache in her ass and the slick of lube on her inner thighs reminding her of their activities.  Adore made it through the evening, satisfied by the thorough finger fucking Bianca had given her, and it wasn't until the after party at the hotel bar that the heated feeling of profound want low in Danny's stomach made itself known again.    

(Manila really had told the others about Adore's supposed "injury", and they'd been nothing but worried and attentive since.  Unsurprisingly, the only one who knew better was Raja.  She'd immediately made her way over and given Adore a careful kiss on the forehead, cool tingling spreading out from where her lips touched.  Adore was fully aware when the energy bounced itself back up and through their joined hands, and shivered violently when she failed to suppress the sense of sexual satisfaction that was probably radiating from her core.  

"Ummm," Adore muttered, squirming a bit on the chair.

Bianca's worried look from the other side of the room was overshadowed by Raja's deeply amused chuckle and conspiratorial wink.)

Back to their boy selves again save for Bianca's face, Danny contemplated how long it would be before he could excuse himself and head back to their room.  He was usually one of the last to leave, drinking and dancing until well past midnight.  Roy as well, although he was in his element taking photos with fans who recognized them and arguing dramatically with Manila over the supposed merits of wine over liquor.  It was one of the many things Danny loved about him - endlessly patient and kind when approached for a photo, gripping their hands and giving a personalized Bianca Del Rio experience complete with insult. 

Slouched at his side, Danny nudged Roy's leg under the table and received a squeeze of his knee in response.  He was just tipsy enough that the brief press of fingers made him break out in a fit of giggles, and the conversation beside him stopped.  

"Everything ok?" Roy's voice was light with mirth, arm coming to rest along the back of the bench and skimming Danny's shoulders.  Danny curled into the touch, tipping sideways until his shoulder met Roy's side, head tucked in the crook of neck and shoulder.  He smelled like foundation, setting powder, vodka, and whatever brand of expensive cologne he'd picked up at the airport the last time Delta lost his luggage.  For some reason, the contrast of Bianca's painted features and Roy's decidedly masculine body set Danny off again.  

"What's so funny?"

"Your face!" Danny snickered helplessly, pointing as Bianca's oversized lashes framed an exaggerated eyeroll.  

"How many has he had?" Manila sounded concerned. 

"Yeah, I think this one's done for the night."  He tried to push Danny upright, getting halfway only for him to flop back down when Roy let go.  "Time to go before one of us has to carry you, and it's not gonna be me.  Think you can get back upstairs okay?"

"Suuuure."  From the caress Roy gave his inner though, he was well aware that Danny wasn't nearly as intoxicated as he seemed.

"Oh for fuck's...You remember the room number?"

"Mmmhmmm."

Roy finally succeeded in heaving Danny off the bench, relieved when he swayed but remained standing.  Jinkx watched in amusment as Roy ran down the checklist.    

"Got your key?"

"C'n I use yours?"

"Actually," Raja gave them a knowing smile from across the table, "why don't we move this up to my room?"

The suggestion received nods of agreement, and Roy shot a thankful look in Raja's direction.

"Think I might be done for the night anyway," he said as casually as possible, stumbling a little as Danny attached himself to his side.

Checking for phones and wallets, they made their way to the elevators.  As soon as they were out on their floor and the elevator doors closed behind them on a chorus of goodnights, Roy poked Danny in the ribs.

"You're not actually that wasted."

"Nope!  Horny as fuck though." Danny grabbed him by the hand and practically dragged Roy down the hall.  He paused outside their door, grinning.

“What?”

”How many times do you think you can fuck me tonight?”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come (pun intended) :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny’s horny. Cue Roy’s absolutely filthy dirty talk, consensual power play, and light bondage (Person R holding down Person D’s hands).

Once inside, Danny headed towards the shower, dropping clothes on the floor as he went.  The feeling of  _want_ buzzing under his skin had settled into a dull ache centered over his groin.   Roy was already peeling off the lashes, storing them carefully and taking off his own shirt before following him into the bathroom.

The next few minutes passed in silence, save for the sound of running water.  Bianca was stubborn, but she eventually rinsed off his face, leaving Roy with just the faintest traces of lipstick staining his skin.  Danny was still humming when he joined him for a quick rinse, dick already half-hard.

The comfortable silence remained as Danny sprawled over the sheets and watched Roy fuss with his luggage until things were properly stored away.  He stroked himself lazily, head propped on one arm.  By the time Roy finally seemed satisfied with the state of his suitcase, he was fully hard and wanting.

Danny kicked down the covers and bounced impatiently.  The bottle of lube and a couple condoms landed on the sheets beside him and Roy settled against the headboard.  They didn’t fuck _every_ night on tour together - one of them wasn’t always amenable to bottoming - but the lube was already half empty.  He straddled Roy’s lap and let him indulge in a few kisses before pulling back.

”Hey, I wasn’t finished,” Roy protested.  “What’s the rush?”

“Empty,” Danny exaggerated a playful pout, wiggling against Roy’s slowly hardening dick, “need you inside me.”

“Impatient.”

”Yeah, so?”

The eyeroll was automatic.  Roy gripped his waist, shifting to sit up higher.  He gave Danny’s cock an affectionate squeeze, adjusting his own to press against it.

Danny hummed in satisfaction, rocking slowly.  It took a bit longer for Roy to get fully hard (he liked to remind Danny that he wasn’t even close to thirty, much less twenty, thank you very much), but the process was always enjoyable.  Between his stamina and self control, he could keep it up long enough to wear Danny out even at his most needy.  And the rare occasions Roy himself was insatiable...Danny had yet to outlast him.

They rekindled the kiss, tongues meeting with the lazy familiarity of hours spent learning each other’s bodies.  Danny ran his hands over Roy’s shoulders, kneading against the knots he found until he breathed a quiet moan.  Bianca had been teasing Adore all night with her bare shoulders, and Danny marveled at how they could become ultra feminine and almost delicate with the addition of breasts and hips.  He loved casually throwing an arm around him, in drag or out, just to feel the contained strength.

Roy was busy groping his ass with both hands, every now and then trailing a teasing finger between his cheeks.  It was a far cry from Bianca’s brisk efficiency in the dressing room, nearing but not quite touching his hole yet.  Danny wiggled his ass impatiently and received a light slap in return.

Their mouths separated with a wet smack, and he turned his attention to Roy’s neck, nuzzling just under the line of his jaw.  He was wearing the crystal studs tonight, and had apparently forgotten to take them out before showering.  Danny made quick work of the earrings, setting both on the nightstand far enough away that they wouldn’t get knocked to the floor.  His teeth tugged gently at a now-bare earlobe, tongue following in their wake.

One of Roy’s hands detached itself from his ass while Danny was licking across the notch in his collarbone.  A moment later, there was the quiet snap of a bottle cap and Danny felt a slick finger rubbing over his hole.  He broke off to moan in appreciation, hips moving faster.  Roy was on the right side of half-hard, still a little softness as Danny thrust against his erection.

“You’re still stretched from earlier.”  

Roy’s sensual chuckle made his cock twitch.  The probing finger dipped just inside, and he growled in frustration as it slipped in and out in slow, shallow movements.  

“Shhh, I’ve got you.”  One finger became two, tugging at his rim every time they withdrew.  “Just trying to make sure you’re ready for me.”

Danny let out a hungry whimper when they pushed in knuckle-deep.  He pulled a hand away from Roy’s shoulders, wrapping it around them both, squeezing and stroking.

” ‘M ready.  Need you to fuck me, please.”

”Mmmmmm, I can do that.”

He felt his cock starting to leak, writhing on Roy’s lap as he curved his fingers just right to send sparks shooting up his spine.  

“How do you want it?”  

The fingers stilled and he clenched around them, desperate for something bigger.   

“Pussyface?”

”Doesn’t matter,” he huffed, “just put your cock in me.”

“Needy slut.”  Roy’s voice dropped into a husky growl.  

Forming words was too much effort as he pressed back, trying to fuck himself on the unmoving fingers.  

He had half a second to feel Roy’s stomach muscles flexing before the room shifted and Danny abruptly found himself on his back, Roy between his legs and his hand cushioning Danny’s head as it landed on the sheets.  The fingers still in his ass set up a forceful rhythm, and Roy let go of his hair to grab one wrist, pulling it up over his head before moving the other into the same position.  He gripped them both together tightly, exerting enough force to hold them down on the bed.

”All right.  Here’s how this is gonna go.”  

Danny shivered in anticipation, responding to the implicit power in his tone.  He pulled against the restraining hand just enough to make Roy squeeze tighter, giving him a challenging stare even as his body arched up closer.

”See, I thought I’d taken care of you earlier,” Roy continued conversationally, “but your greedy ass wants more, doesn’t it?  

Danny nodded, biting his lip as Roy pressed more of his weight on his hips.  In actuality there was no way he could physically pin him down, but that didn’t matter.  He spent enough time in charge as Bianca that he wasn’t usually interested in asserting that kind of casual control in the bedroom.  

Somehow, he always knew what Danny wanted, could tell that he had a particular itch that needed to be scratched, whether it was being thrown down and fucked or a quick blowjob or letting Danny come all over his face.  Raja and Jinkx were the real witches, but sometimes he was convinced that Roy could read his mind.

Roy leaned down until their noses were almost touching.  

“What I’m going to do is open your ass up, stretch your hole wide open.”  He added a third finger, watching as Danny’s eyes lost focus when he twisted them.

“Then I’m going to flip you over and ride your slutty ass, fill you up with my cock.  And you’re going to lie there and take it, spread your legs like a whore and beg me to fuck you.  That what you want?”

It was difficult to focus, cock leaking against his stomach as the finger fucking continued.  None of his past lovers did dirty talk quite as well as Roy, raising his arousal to almost unbearable levels.  He mewled in pleasure, hips jerking upwards.

”Want it like that?”

”...mmmhmmm.”

He whined as the fingers stilled, and Roy’s expression lost its dominating edge.  

“Hey.  I need to know you’re okay with that.”

Also?  Roy would probably cut off his own balls before he hurt him in any way.  The level of consideration and responsibility was in itself hot as hell.  Danny struggled to drag together the wherewithal to form actual words.

“Yeah.  Yes.  Want you, all of it.”  

The soft smile he received was at odds with the mood moments before.  Roy kissed him gently, nuzzled their noses together.  He paused, and Danny answered the question before it was asked.

”Promise to say if I don’t.”

Roy gave him one more sweet kiss, leaning down until his lips just brushed the shell of Danny’s ear.

“Know my favorite thing about your ass?”

”No?”

He bit the side of Danny’s neck, angling his fingers in a way that had Danny seeing stars.

”Just how tight it is around my cock.”

His answering moan was lost as Roy withdrew his fingers and rolled him over by the shoulders.  A firm hand came down on his lower back, fingers splayed, holding him against the bed.  Roy smacked his ass, smiling as the action pressed his erection into the sheets and he rubbed against them.

“Spread your legs nice and wide for me.  I wanna see how much you want my cock.”

Danny complied, sliding his knees out until his thighs protested the strain, arching his back to push his ass up.  

“Fuck,” Roy murmured, quiet and reverent, “look at you, baby.”

He reached down to spread Danny open, drizzling lube directly onto his hole.  The contrast of cool lube on hot skin made him whimper, clenching against the fingers teasing his rim.  The hand returned to his back, pressing down as Roy continued drawing lazy circles around but never actually sliding inside where Danny wanted him most.

“Please...” 

”Want something?”

”You.  Gimme your cock.”

He turned his head to the side, cheek resting on the sheets, moaning at the lust he saw in Roy’s eyes.  Based on Danny’s expression, the teasing was rapidly losing its appeal.  They played games in bed, roughed each other up occasionally, but Roy never got off on a power trip.  The goal was always to make Danny mindless with pleasure, so...

“Please, I want- oh fuck!”

Without warning, he pressed three fingers in up to the knuckle, feeling Danny clench around them.  He thrust them in and out a few times before slowly speeding up.

“You couldn’t go a few hours without something inside of you?  That why you needed me to finger you before the show?”

Danny nodded, mouth open and pouting lips parted as he panted.  Roy let go of his back and started stroking his own cock while he continued.

“I bet you wanted me to fuck you so everyone could hear, would know how much of a slut you are for my dick.”

Judging by the volume of Danny’s moan, he liked the sound of that.  Roy wasn’t interested in exhibition, but he’d gladly play into whatever fantasy Danny wanted crafted.

”They’d hear you moaning like a whore.  What if I hadn’t locked the door?”  

He twisted his fingers as they slid back in.  

”What if someone walked in and saw us while I was fucking you?”

Danny humped the sheets harder, pushing back onto his hand.  

Almost ready.

“Do you want them to see you come on my cock?”

The sound that ripped its way from Danny’s mouth was half sob and half obscene moan.

”...B...”

”What, baby?”

“I need you.  Fuck me.  Please.”

He pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets and reaching for a condom.  Danny whimpered at the sudden emptiness, stuffing a pillow underneath his hips and presenting his ass higher.

Roy knelt between his spread legs, leaning down until his chest was pressed to Danny’s back, cock rutting slowly against his hole.

“You need me to fill up your greedy hole, don’t you?”

He watched as Danny nodded frantically, hips canting back and trying to impale himself on the rigid length staying just out of reach.

”Well then...”

Roy reached down, slipping his thumb back inside briefly, cock throbbing as Danny squirmed below.

“Fuck.  Gonna give it to you.”

He pushed all the way in on a single stroke, forcing himself back from the edge.  No matter how much he laid it on about loosening him up, Danny was always tight.  He quivered underneath him, mewling brokenly.

The first few careful strokes Danny met halfway, the stretch he’d been craving all day not quite enough.

”I need-”

Grabbing a double handful of his round cheeks, Roy made good on his erotic promises.  Pulling halfway out, he thrust his cock back in hard, Danny’s satisfied cries driving his hips to move faster.

Danny writhed under him, fingers scrabbling at the sheets.  His next thrust bottomed out, and he reached up to pull Danny’s hands behind his back, lacing their fingers together instead of holding his wrists.  As careful as he tried to be, there would be too much to explain if he left bruises when everyone assumed they were passed out drunk together.  

Roy buried himself as deep as possible in Danny’s ass, felt his fingers squeeze when his cock found a sweet spot.  He kept up a pattern of powerful thrusts followed by grinding his hips against Danny’s ass until he whimpered.  

“Oh fuck.  Yeah...fuck, so fucking good...”

Danny was never quiet, and hearing his breathless moans and gasps and sharp cries made the tension pooling at the base of his spine coil tighter.  He tried to distract himself from the hot, slick grip Danny’s ass had on his cock, aware that it wouldn’t take much to wrest control away and tip him over the edge. Gritting his teeth, he forced the orgasm back down, intent on satisfying Danny before he let himself go.  One, two...

”Filling you up good?” he panted, ragged breathing making it difficult to speak.  “Your hungry ass full of my cock, this what you wanted?”

”...yeah...so. Fucking- oh god, harder.  Fuck me harder...”

“Gonna hold you down and make you take it,” Roy moaned out.  He snapped his hips faster, feeling Danny rubbing himself off against the pillow.

“Fuck, you’re so hot like this.  Spread your legs for me, let me have you.”

The narration was sliding off target, but he didn’t think it was an issue.  If anything, Danny’s moans increased in volume and pitch after he said it.

”Just you. No one, B.  Don't let-”  

Sweat covered their bodies, fingers slipping against each other’s.  

“ ‘m getting close baby,” Roy admitted, possessive instincts riled up at the thought of Danny only coming to him to be fucked.

He needn’t have worried about lasting long enough.

”Gonna come...” Danny whined against the sheets, “so close.  Give me- want you to come in me-“

There were things said in bed they never discussed after climax.

Seconds later, Danny threw his head back, cried out and came, ass clamping down on Roy’s cock.  

There.  

He let go of the tenuous hold he had and tumbled over the edge after him.

For a few minutes there was nothing but the sound of their harsh breathing and the occasional low moan as aftershocks ran through them both.  Roy pulled out reluctantly, before he softened far enough for the condom to spill.  It landed more or less in the trash, and he flopped back down on Danny’s back.

“Fuck,” he mumbled, “wore me out.”

Danny giggled, still face first on the damp sheets.  

”Getting old?”

“Bitch, don’t tell me you’ve got another round in you.”

He kissed a freckled shoulder, slowly levering himself up and rolling onto the bed.  Danny made a discontented noise, tugging the pillow out from beneath himself.

”Oops?”

”Remind me to leave housekeeping a nice tip.”

”...well-“

”Ha ha.”

Roy groaned and dragged himself up, stripping off the cum-spattered pillow case and tossing it on the bathroom floor as he went to retrieve a towel.  They should really shower, but he felt too jelly-legged to risk standing up that long.  A wet hand towel would have to do.

Once they were both mostly lube- and cum-free, he heaved the jettisoned covers up and fumbled the lights off, pushing Danny over enough to get into the bed on his usual side.

Danny spooned up behind him, snuggling close and throwing a heavy arm across Roy’s waist.

“Still gonna want me in your ass tomorrow?”

”We’ll see,” Danny yawned.

”Forget the twenty four hour flu, you’ve got the twenty four hour bottom bug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s definitely more chapters on the way. They still haven’t had a conversation about it...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, part one. I know I promised plenty of smut, but I couldn’t get the premise out of my head.

Roy surfaced from a very sound sleep to incessant knocking.  It was extremely tempting to try and ignore it, especially with Danny’s comfortable weight draped over his chest and nothing for the queens until lunch at noon.  He’d woken Roy up for a second round at four a.m., and Roy hadn’t planned to be awake for at least five hours after.  

Annoyingly, the knocking only got louder, and he sighed.  Covering Danny’s ears firmly with his hands, he summoned up Bianca and yelled in the direction of the door.

”Go away, we’re sleeping!”

Danny twitched and frowned, but otherwise remained still.  Silence followed, and for ten blissful seconds Roy thought they were clear.  Who the hell was at the door at - he turned his head to check the clock - 7:39 after a late night?

“Answer your phone, Bianca!” Michelle’s sharp voice came through the door, muffled but still commanding.

Roy scrubbed a hand across his face and groaned.  He reached for the nightstand only to come up empty.

Fuck.

Both of their phones were still on the dresser, and neither of them had remembered to plug them in to charge.  

“What is it?” He should probably get up and open the door.

Danny stirred, pulling away from Roy and stuffing his head under a pillow.  He scowled at the ceiling as Danny took his warmth and cuddling away.

”I need to check on Adore.”

Oh shit.  Manila, in her concern for Adore’s supposed injury, had probably gone and done what would have been the right thing had it actually been the case.  

“She’s fine.”  

“Roy,” Michelle sounded like her face was pressed up against the door, “would you open the damn door?”

Cursing, he sat up, rapidly scanning the room for any evidence of their activities.

”Hang on a sec!”

”Ten seconds, and Danny better be okay or I’m going to-“

Roy threw the covers over Danny’s bare ass, swept the lube and condoms into Bianca’s handbag, and pulled on a pair of boxers all without breaking stride towards the door.  He paused as he passed by the mirror, thankful that morning-after-sex hair looked enough like bed head.  Danny had left long scratches down his back from their early morning sixty-nine, and grabbing his torn t-shirt off the floor to wear would be far more suspicious than chancing that Michelle didn’t notice.

“Yeah?” He opened the door wide enough for Michelle to see in, hoping that the sight of a sleeping Danny would mollify her.

Michelle was still in her pajamas, glasses on and hair pulled in a messy bun.

”Is Danny okay?”  

Her concerned frown spoke to motherly instincts on the loose.  Roy leaned on the doorframe, summoning up a tired smile.

”He’s fine.  What’s the matter?”

”Manila sent me.”  They both turned at the sound of a housekeeping cart rolling down the hall.  “Can I come in?”

There didn’t seem to be any way around it, and Roy stepped back to allow her inside the room.

”Thanks,” he murmured, accepting the proffered cup of coffee she held out.  Say what you would about early morning intrusions, but Michelle always did her best to take care of them.  

“Manila texted last night, and I wanted to come check.  Why didn’t you say something?”

”It didn’t seem that serious.”  He kept his voice low, mentally willing Danny to stay under the covers.  Danny sleeping naked wasn’t out of the question, and it wasn’t a secret that he liked to share a bed on tour to cuddle, but someone putting both together was too risky.  Or worse, calling out a sleepy offer to suck Roy’s dick that couldn’t be explained away as a joke for the fans.

Michelle took a long drink from her own cup, leveling a tired look at him.

”Manila seemed pretty worried.  She said the other girls heard him yelling.”

Yep.  Bianca was going to have to pull out some of her old Manila material at the next show.

“I know you were in there with her, but I need to know if I should call a doctor.”

Roy kept his smile in place, resisting the urge to block the bedroom doorway.  

“Really,” he went to prop a hand on his hip, but decided the pose was too defensive and leaned on the back of a chair instead, “she got her nuts a little twisted but we’ve all done it.”

“Are you sure?  Because there could be permanent-“

”...B?”

Danny’s sleepy voice drifted over from the bed, and they both turned to look as he kicked the covers off.

Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the morning after. A bit of comic relief.

“Come back to bed?”

Roy was halfway across the room a second after Danny’s question trailed off, Michelle barely a step behind.  He prayed to whatever deity watched over errant drag queens that it sounded innocent enough.  Amidst the tangled covers, a hint of foil glinted in the morning light.

Fuck.  

He immediately sat down on the bed on top of the condom packet, nonchalantly dropping a hand on Danny’s ankle and squeezing tightly.

”Danny?” Michelle’s voice was full of gentle concern.  “Are you okay?”

Had he been in less fear of discovery, the way Danny’s eyes slammed wide open would have been comical.  It wasn’t that he was embarrassed or whatever else their drag sisters and fans might think.  Rather, Roy wanted to keep this little part of Danny to himself, away from comment.  It wasn’t something he could explain, but Danny seemed to understand anyway.

”Michelle?”  Danny pushed himself up on one elbow, tangled hair a wild mess around his face.  

”Manila told me what happened last night.  I wanted to make sure you were okay, baby.”

“Huh?”

“She’s worried about your balls.”  Roy prompted him with another tug to the ankle, wondering if Danny even remembered it from his post-orgasmic haze.

“...why?”

Roy bit his lip as Danny rolled over, grabbing a handful of sheet to clutch against his bare groin.   

“Yesterday, when you were tucking...”

”...I didn’t tu-,” Danny flinched when Roy pinched his calf, “oh!  Ummmm, yeah?”

Michelle must have taken the movement for one of pain, because she set the coffee down on the nightstand (right in a puddle of spilled lube) and moved closer.

”Do you need a doctor?”

“For what?”

If Michelle hadn’t been watching, Roy would have facepalmed.  Time for some damage control.

“Sorry,” he interjected, brain working in overdrive, “for, you know, telling Manila.”

Danny tilted his head to the side with a blank look, still not catching on.

”I thought you’d be embarrassed and I didn’t want Michelle to worry,” Roy continued in what he hoped was a convincingly contrite tone.

“Bianca said it wasn’t serious, but I need you to tell me honestly if you’re hurting.”

”I’m fine?”

The silence dragged on just long enough that Roy started thinking up more excuses.  

“I need to pee.”

Well, that worked too.

By the way Danny was squirming, there was probably lube leaking out of his ass.  It wasn’t helping their case if he kept moving like he was in pain.  Given Michelle’s level of scrutiny, Roy was more grateful than ever at the foresight to not leave any marks on him from their love play.  From the look on his face, Danny seemed to have decided that it would be better to let Roy deal with things.  

Michelle turned her attention back to Roy, fixing him with a weighted glance as Danny climbed off the bed and walked into the bathroom.  

”I’m trusting you to tell me if it’s a problem later,” she sighed, picking up her cup from the nightstand.  “I mean it.  I don’t actually own a set of nuts, but that has to hurt.  I know you think he’s your responsibility, but-“

He cut her off with a raised hand, casually moving the sheet to cover the wet spot on Danny’s side of the bed.  Standing up, he guided her back to the door with a gentle hand to the elbow.

“I know.  Really though, don’t worry about it.”

She didn’t look completely convinced, but didn’t protest, giving him one final thoughtful look as she left.  When the door clicked shut behind her, Roy exhaled heavily and rested his forehead on the wall for a moment before starting another cup of coffee.  He wasn’t going to get back to sleep after that.

In the hall, Michelle frowned as she walked away.  Roy had been oddly jumpy and there was something going on with their body language that she couldn’t quite articulate.  If she didn’t know better, she’d say the two of them were fucking.  

Shaking her head and laughing at the idea, she headed for the elevator.  Not in a million years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff - why showers and sharing a bed are important.

Not unexpectedly, Danny’s interest in being fucked vanished with the sunrise.  

After Michelle left and he plugged their phones in, Roy joined him in the shower to clean up properly.  They moved around each other easily, wordlessly passing soap and shampoo back and forth.  Pulling Danny under the spray to rinse, Roy couldn’t ignore the way it felt like the most natural thing in the world.  

They’d shared showers long before having sex, but never when both sober.  Usually, they consisted of Roy hauling a drunk or hungover Danny into the bathroom, stripping to his underwear and climbing in to make sure he didn’t slip.  He’d take the opportunity to clean himself up too, leaving Danny to sit in the other end of the tub before drying them both off and depositing him in bed.  None of those soggy moments bore any resemblance to the comfortable intimacy of being naked and wet together without any (deliberate) sexual overtones.

”What?” Danny poked him on the shoulder, and Roy realized he’d frozen in the act of reaching for the towels.

”Thinking how many times I had to drag your drunk ass into the shower and make sure you didn’t drown.”

Danny grinned, the tip of his tongue visible in mischief as he dried his hair.

”I wasn’t always that drunk.  I just wanted you to touch me.”

”Bitch, do you even know how heavy you are?”

Still bickering, they settled back into bed on top of the covers this time, and Roy idly flicked through channels before stopping on the local morning news.  Danny curled on his side, head pillowed on a bare thigh and radiating contentment at the fingers absentmindedly running through his damp hair.  Despite where his head was, Danny completely ignored his cock inches away, tracing paths over the blue-green veins barely visible under his skin.  The sensation was oddly soothing and somewhat frighteningly domestic.  Part of Roy still marveled at the permission to touch, to press bare skin together like this when they weren’t fucking.  

He was considering the likelihood of dozing for another hour when his phone dinged on the nightstand.  Ignoring the grumble of protest at his hip, Roy sat up to retrieve it.  Danny immediately reclaimed his hand after, rubbing his cheek against the open palm until he took the hint and resumed his petting.

”Huh.”

”What?”

”Manila texted.  She’s worried about your balls.”

”This? Is totally your fault.”

”Really, queen?”

”I mean-“

”What was I supposed to do, tell her I had half my hand up your ass and could she please not tell anyone?  Especially the sound crew?”

Danny had the grace to look like he was contemplating if he should be embarrassed.  The answer was always a foregone no, but Roy appreciated the effort. 

“Never mind.”

Sighing, he tapped out a quick response to satisfy Manila’s concern and set the phone aside again.  

“Try not to almost get us caught tonight?” 

He let Danny rearrange them until they were laying on their sides, arm wrapped snugly around Roy’s trim waist.  

“Hey, I was horny.  And you weren’t mad about it last night.”

”I got to fuck you, what’s not to like?” Roy smiled into the pillow, knowing what the reaction would be to his next statement.  “Sure you’re not a bottom?”

Danny’s cock pressed soft against his ass, and he resisted the urge to squirm as it nestled between his cheeks.  He rolled his hips a few times, faux-fucking.

“Yeah, I’m not hosting the party for a while again.  Your dick is way too big.”

Chuckling, Roy pulled the hand on his hip up to drop a kiss on the knuckles.

“Night pussyface.”

With anyone else, he’d put up more of a fight against being the little spoon.  With Danny, being held soothed something deep inside that he hadn’t realized was even lacking.  It was something he thought about in the moments before falling asleep, the quiet spaces between breaths.  He wasn’t sure what it meant (he knew), but was grateful all the same.

Danny nuzzled the back of his neck, yawning.

” ‘Night.”

Roy leaned back into Danny’s warmth and they both were asleep in minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

Lunch passed without further incident, although Danny was restless as ever, unable to sit still for long.  Roy would have worried about the state of his ass if Danny hadn’t whispered his thanks in no uncertain terms.  (“You’re sure I wasn’t too rough?” “B, it was fucking amazing.” “Yeah?” “Yeah.  Probably won’t need it again for a while.”)  

Sex was close to the last thing on Bianca's mind in the dressing room that evening.  It could never be _totally_ absent when Adore was pulling a thong over her fishnets, but other than keep an appreciative eye on her in the mirror, Bianca was too busy helping fix a broken zipper on Manila's corset to be otherwise concerned.  In full drag minus heels, she squinted at the seam as she passed the needle back and forth through the layers of fabric, trying to determine if it would pull free.  Manila hovered nearby, look clutched in her hands and shooting hopeful glances over every time Bianca looked up.

Drifting through the chaos of wigs and sequins, Jinkx tripped over someone's bag (probably Adore's...), catching herself on the back of the couch just in time to avoid breaking her nose on a suitcase.  On the way down, her flailing arm collided with Bianca’s oversized handbag, knocking it on its side and spilling its contents across the cushions.  Bianca barely looked up, sighing, tied a triple knot and bit the end of the thread off.  

“Oh shit, sorry...” Jinkx immediately righted the bag, moving to scoop up the scattered items.  "How much stuff do you have in here anyway, Bianca?"

"It's called being prepared," she replied around the pins between her teeth, "You whores should try it sometime."

"I get that, but-"

Jinkx paused, box of hairpins and blue contact lenses poised above the bag.

"Well well wellllllll...." Alaska drawled, peering over her shoulder, "apparently Bianca actually does do something besides talk with her mouth."

Sharon had joined the two of them, reaching down and picking something up between two fingers.  Bianca stood, dawning realization hitting like a freight train.  She caught Adore's worried look, then quickly schooled her expression of chagrin into something calm, handing Manila the corset and making her way across the room.   Without her heels, she was at least a foot shorter than Alaska, but that didn't stop her from planting both hands on her hips and glaring _up_  at the other queens. 

Lube and condoms from that morning, including an empty wrapper, were prominently visible amidst the neat containers on the couch.

”Magnums, really?” 

Bianca pasted on the most sarcastic smile in her repertoire, snatching the strip of condoms out of Sharon’s hand. 

“Yeah, I have to fit my whole wig inside when I’m fucking someone.”

”Uh huh, sure.”

Rolling her eyes, Bianca shouldered Jinkx aside and finished shoving everything back into her handbag.  

 “Bianca’s got a huge dick!”

Adore smiled cheerfully, ignoring the proverbial daggers being shot her way.  

“I don’t want to know how you know that,” Sharon muttered, turning back to her makeup.

”Queen,” Bianca spoke out of the side of her mouth when Adore came over to borrow a lipstick, “you’re going to be the death of me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John Duff posted a video of Roy’s makeup drawer, full of Magnums. Just saying.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timestamped interlude.

A few jokes about clowns and big tops and being too old to get it up later, and none of the other queens seemed to remember the incident with Bianca’s handbag, for which she was eminently grateful.  They didn’t fuck again that night or the next, Danny proclaiming that his ass was out of commission for at least a week, and Roy didn’t push.  There were a multitude of other ways to satisfy a (more than) healthy libido in any case...

**9:23 AM**

Roy woke up to Danny’s morning wood poking his bare ass.  He’d somehow managed to end up as the little spoon, and distinctly remembered going to sleep in his boxers.  Although he wouldn’t put it past Danny to have decided he wanted to cuddle completely naked, it was equally likely he’d kicked them off himself given their propensity for ending the night in the nude.

Trying to wriggle free resulted in Danny humping his ass, followed by sleepy mutual handjobs while still under the covers, eyes half open and sharing a pillow.  

**1:19 PM**

Danny’s hands continued wandering under the table, distracting Roy as he discussed wig glue with Manila.  The third time he smacked his knee on the underside of the table due to fingers teasing his inner thigh, Roy claimed food poisoning and slipped off to the bathroom.  A couple of minutes later, ostensibly going to check on him, Danny backed him into a stall for a messy makeout session.  No orgasms involved, but a whole lot of groping and grinding.

Michelle passed a bottle of Pepto Bismol over when they returned to the table.

**6:37 PM**

Sharon walked in on Bianca “fixing the crotch snap” on Adore’s bodysuit, fingers hooked under the fabric.  

**1:02 AM**

After hours of teasing and suggestive looks, Adore declared her intent to step outside for a smoke.  Instead of heading to the area right outside the back door, she casually walked around the corner and waited for the familiar sound of approaching high heels.  Grinning, she leaned back on the brick wall and watched Bianca pick her way between bits of broken pavement, holding the hem of her dress up away from the dubiously sticky ground.  Adore didn't make it past opening her mouth for comment when a black-nailed hand pulled up her skirt and practically tore off her panties.  

There was really nothing to complain about when Bianca dropped to her knees and blew Adore in the alley behind the club, burgundy lipstick smeared up the length of her cock and her own wig in disarray.    

**3:30 AM**

Collapsing into bed together, Danny's eyes stayed open just long enough to see Roy plugging in their phones.  He fell asleep with Roy’s head on his shoulder and a satisfied smile.

**7:55 AM**

Roy cupped Danny's face in his hands, ignoring the insistent buzzing from his phone that indicated their driver was downstairs.  There wouldn't be privacy after they stepped out of the room, packed in with the other queens on the way to the airport to fly back to all corners of the country.  They shared a brief kiss, foreheads resting together, before separating as Michelle knocked on the door.

**11:30 AM**

"See you in a few weeks?"

"Yeah.  Text me when you land?"

_Flight 704 now boarding..._

Danny hugged Roy, fingers lingering just a moment longer than strictly necessary as he turned towards the gate.  He didn't look back, but put an extra sway in his step, smiling at the delighted laughter following him down the jetbridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picked a flight number at random, but American Airlines 704 goes from Charlotte, NC to Frankfurt, Germany.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversation got sidetracked (again) by another smutty idea. Ooops?

It wasn’t until a FaceTime call a week later when Bianca was going to bed in Toronto and Adore entertaining in Mexico City that they finally had a chance to address the subject.  To be precise, Roy was just drunk enough to bring it up comfortably, and Danny was on the right side of stoned, eyes still able to focus but draped with liquid grace across the bed in yet another hotel room.  

They’d been discussing upcoming tour dates when Roy paused in the middle of bitching about the backstage of a particular venue because Danny was looking at him with his head tilted to the side and a familiar hungry expression.

”What is it, pussyface?” he asked, even though he knew what the answer would be, and he knew that Danny knew that he knew it.

”I’m horny.”

He shifted against the pillows, propping the phone up more securely on his knees before replying with a smirk.

”There’s probably one of your mermaids hanging around who would be eternally grateful to suck your dick.”

Danny shrugged, sitting back from the laptop and tossing his shirt off the end of the bed.  He got up a moment later, and Roy waited patiently through the sound of fabric rustling, making a wager with himself about the outcome.  When Danny returned, he was clad in only a jockstrap and Roy laughed quietly to himself.  He’d been betting on a thong, but this was just as nice a treat.  Danny didn’t shake his ass in front of the camera, so Roy continued where he’d left off.  

A few minutes later as he was recounting a story involving Lady Bunny, a sound tech, a ladder, and a can of hairspray, he spotted Danny’s arm moving suspiciously.  He’d been lounging with his eyes closed, nodding and laughing along with him, no other sign that he was doing anything but listening attentively.  His hand was out of frame, but Roy could see enough of Danny’s forearm to deduce exactly what he was doing.  

A wicked smile crossed his face.  Rather than pointing it out, Roy continued with the yarn, gradually letting his voice grow lower.  It wasn’t difficult after yelling at an audience for a couple of hours, throat sliding over raspy vowels.  Danny called it his bedroom voice, and it was clearly having the desired effect as his hand moved faster.  

“-and then he came in while Bunny was ass naked,” he murmured, husky and suggestive, “and handed her the hairspray.”

”Mmmhmmmm.”

Time for the punchline.

“Are you jerking off to me talking about Bunny?”

Danny’s eyes opened lazily, pupils dilated, but he didn’t stop.

”Mmmmm.  Maybe?”

“You slut.”  

Despite the word choice, his tone was affectionate and indulgent.

”Can’t help it.  You sound so hot.”

“You’ve been hard this whole time I’m talking?”

Danny smiled, tongue caught between his teeth, and nodded.

”Wanna see?”

Without waiting for an answer, he pushed the laptop further back to display the bulge distending the front of his jockstrap.  He stroked himself through the fabric, fingers rubbing circles over the damp spot at the head.

”Mmmm.”  

Roy leaned forward as if there wasn’t a screen and several thousand miles separating them.

“Want me to talk you off?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch the Lion in Winter movie reference?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humor and (self)handjobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roy is so articulate both as Bianca and as himself that I could easily imagine him coming up with a completely filthy bit of audible porn.

“Please?”

”Oh honey...” he started in Bianca’s stage voice, trailing off at Danny’s expectant stare.  “What?”

“I wanna see you too.”

Ahhh.  

“Hang on,” Roy muttered, looking around for something to set his phone on.  

He had to settle for a stack of pillows, nightstand at the wrong angle and dresser too far away.  Skimming off his boxers, he tugged the hem of his tank top further up his stomach and sat back, legs splayed wide around his makeshift table.  From that angle, Danny ought to have a perfect view of both his dick and face, and he squinted at the tiny image in the corner of the screen to check.

”Okay.  Any requests?”

Danny kicked off the jockstrap, lying back down on his side with his head propped up on one arm.  The thoughtful expression belied the way his hard cock bobbed with every breath.

”Ummm...oh!  Yeah.”

Roy was still soft, but he reached down to palm himself slowly.

”Yeah?”

Danny frowned for a moment, hand stilling mid-stroke.

“Wait, what if I said no?”

”I’d come up with something.  But if you want a made to order fantasy...”

“Mmmm.  Uhhh, I was thinking about like what you said in the dressing room.”

“Which time?”

It was a testament to their sexual escapades that Danny was going to have to be more specific.

”The time you told Manila I twisted my nuts.”

”Oh...oh.  Okay.  You know, she asked me again a few days ago if I thought she should tuck differently in case her balls did that too.”

“Do you gotta talk about Manila right now?”

”Oh, so you're fine jerking off to Bunny’s rancid ass, but Manila kills your boner?”

Danny blinked, then curled his lip up.

”...I wasn’t actually listening to what you were saying.”

”Clearly.”

The picture rocked dizzyingly as Danny clambered onto his knees and scooted closer to wave his erection inches away from the webcam.

”C’mon B,” he whined, “like focus.” 

“All right, all right.  Calm down.”  

Roy waited for Danny to lie down again, using the few seconds to start crafting the scene in his head.

”You good?”

He leaned off to the side, coming back with a bottle of lube.

”Yeah.”

”Here we go...”


	10. Chapter 10

The look of eager anticipation on Danny's face landed somewhere between his chest and the interest in his dick that was beginning to stir.  Roy tilted his head to the side, thinking for a moment.  

"Something in particular you liked about it?"

The click of a lid echoed as Danny finished slicking up his hand.  He dropped the bottle carelessly on the sheets and didn't seem to mind the further delay once it was clear that he had Roy's full attention, stroking himself absently, thumb and index finger circling the head of his cock loosely.

" 'Cuz I can just do dirty talk if that's what you want."

Danny licked his lips thoughtfully, stuffing a pillow under his side.  Roy wanting specifics for anything was hardly new.

"I really liked the part about you ummm, like...where you said you were gonna tie me up."

"Okay," Roy's cock twitched in his palm and he nodded, "I can do that.  Don't tell me...surprised you wanna get fucked again already?"

Rolling on his stomach, Danny propped his chin on his hand, seemingly unbothered by the lube covering it.  He shifted a little, rubbing himself against the pillow under his hips, and Roy could just see his ass muscles flexing.

"Well no, not tonight or whatever.  But it was really fucking hot, like when you take control like that.  And you've totally done it without topping."

Ahhh.

"Who would have guessed under all that rebellious eyeliner, you get off on being ordered around?  I-"

"It's not being ordered around," Danny interrupted, frowning.  "Like, fuck I dunno how to say it...the way you talk, like you're gonna- you call me a slut but you don't really mean it.  Not that way.  I mean I totally am so like that's whatever, but when other people say it, it's not the same.  You know?"

Onscreen, his hips stilled.  Roy let go of his cock as well, pulling his legs in under himself and sitting up.  Now seemed as good a time as any, and they did need to discuss it if they were ever going to actually do it. 

"Sorta.  I think so.  I...I do wanna know if something I say ever makes you- if it's something you don't like."

Danny gave him a blank look.

"B, you wouldn't."

The level of trust was both immensely sweet and something so inexplicably profound that Roy stored it away next to things like Danny smiling at him in bed that first morning after.  Most of the time he didn't even think about it, reading Danny's reactions and instinctively adjusting whether they were playing rough or sharing exquisitely intimate lovemaking.  

"You know my no-go list?" He waited for Danny's nod.  "This is sorta on the opposite."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only awkward because Danny can't really think of anything he wouldn't like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue-heavy. Sorry that it took so long between updates! This is what happens when I'm trying to write too many stories at once :(

They'd had a responsible discussion about boundaries after the first night, beyond the one while Danny had his fingers in Roy's ass.  It wasn't terribly sexy, but practical and important, a chance to make each other aware of things to be avoided before they ended up stumbling across them in the heat of the moment.     

Roy brought it up over coffee one late morning early on in their arrangement, tucked under the duvet together to ward off the early winter chill.   Danny was still half-asleep, the product of a long flight and too many time zone changes.  He'd texted the group chat before getting on the plane, bitching about coming back to an empty house when John was out of town so there was no hope that the fridge was stocked or the mess he'd left while packing pushed to the edges of the floor.  Two flight delays later when he finally landed and checked his phone again, there was a text waiting from Roy telling him to just come over instead.  He'd intended to drop by the next day anyway, but this was even better. 

Danny didn't worry about the time when he ordered an Uber at LAX, the key in his pocket guaranteeing him access in the unlikely event that Roy's insomniac ways had changed.  He'd answered the door to Danny and his suitcases at 3:24 AM, raising an eyebrow when his "Hi mom, I'm home!" came out in a mumble, before packing him off to shower and presumably wheeling the luggage in himself.  He was nearly asleep on his feet a few minutes later, leaning heavily on the wall and eyes barely open when Roy came to check on him.  Danny was vaguely aware of clumsily drying off before being unceremoniously tipped onto the bed, not bothering to move from where he'd landed face first in a pillow that smelled wonderfully clean.  The lights went out, mattress dipping next to him as Roy climbed in, and he summoned up just enough energy to roll over and cuddle into his side.  A sigh feathered over his cheek, and he felt a kiss pressed firmly to his lips before he gave in to sleep.

When he woke up, there was coffee (mostly still hot) waiting on the nightstand and Roy sitting in bed next to him with his dress design notebook, pen scratching away.  

"...morning," he mumbled into a warm thigh, scooting closer until he could bury his face fully against bare skin.

Roy's left hand landed on his head, ruffling his hair while he continued drawing.

"Morning pussyface."

"You let me sleep on your side?"

"It was closer, and I wasn't carrying your heavy ass around."

"Mmmmm."

He yawned, stretching an arm out to retrieve the coffee.

"Don't spill that."

"Hummm oooooo," he grumbled into the mug.

"Fuck you too, I just changed the sheets."

Danny returned the now-empty mug to the nightstand, curling around Roy's leg again.  He was sketching (yet another) dress, this one with what appeared to be a puffed-sleeve jacket and asymmetric hem.  His boxers had ridden up, and Danny petted the exposed thigh, warm and content.  A few minutes later, the caffeine hit his brain and he pushed himself to sit up, propped on the headboard.

"I take it the flight was awful?"

"Ugh, don't make me talk about it.  I thought I was gonna have to spend the night somewhere in...wherever that was."

Roy closed the notebook and set it aside along with his glasses, turning to kiss his cheek but leaning away when Danny went for his lips in return.

"What?"

"Brush your teeth first, bitch."

"Okay, mom.”

After dragging himself into the bathroom for a quick shower (he couldn’t remember if he’d actually used soap the night before), he climbed back into bed with minty fresh breath, immediately claiming the promised kiss.  Roy tasted like coffee and coconut lip balm, cupping his jaw to deepen the kiss before sitting back with a smile.

”Missed you.  So...” he asked as Danny made himself comfortable with his head pillowed on the duvet covering Roy’s lap, “how’d it all go?”

Danny rolled over to face him, knees tucked up against the headboard and hand curled on his thigh.

“The first show was amazing, sold out!  Fucking awesome energy, and like most of them knew all the words.  And there was this girl in the meet and greet who-“ 

Roy listened attentively, interjecting comments and laughing along with the narrative.  He raised an eyebrow as Danny waxed poetic about the ass on his trade, holding up an incredulous hand to interject.

”...wait, so you find this boy and take him back to fuck him and _then_ you find out he doesn’t speak English?  How wasted were you queen?”

“What?  He sucked my dick before the show, don’t have to use his mouth to talk after that.”

Danny swatted at his hand, continuing.

”Anyway, we’re in my room like making out and stuff-“

” ‘Stuff’?”

”-and he keeps grabbing my butt, and like I’m down ‘cause he’s hot, and we get naked-“

”You’re mostly naked on stage anyway, couldn’t have taken long.”

”Fuck you, everyone loves my body,” Danny licked his lips, giving his best Anna Nicole, “so yeah.  We’re naked and I’m looking for a condom and he grabs my dick and I figure sure, he can jerk me off and-“

”Is there a point to this story?”

”Oh my god shut up and let me finish.”

Roy snorted and settled back against the pillows, gesturing for him to continue.

”I’m bent over the suitcase and you know what he did?  He tried to finger me!  And I’m like, what the fuck, you gotta ask first and I don’t even like that, and he gets all upset and starts yelling at me and so I kicked him out.”

A draft stole past the shutters, and Danny burrowed under the covers with an exaggerated pout, grumbling.

”Fucking cockblocked because he thought I was a bottom.”

Instead of teasing him, Roy pursed his lips thoughtfully.  

”Okay, so, actually that reminds me.”

”Huh?”

”Should have asked a while ago, actually.”

”Asked...what?”

”What you’re okay with.”

”Like what?”

He felt more behind than usual, no idea what Roy meant.

”Stuff I shouldn’t do, that kind of thing.”

”Uhhhh, don't try to stick your dick up my ass without asking, so...yeah.  I’m down for whatever.”

Roy closed his eyes and thumped his head back on the wall.

”We didn’t exactly have this conversation before we fucked the first time, but since I think we’re planning on doing this for a while,” he paused and waited for Danny’s baffled nod, “should have it now.”

”B, I - what conversation?”

“Remember when you asked my boundaries?”

Heat pooled in his stomach.  That wasn't a moment he was likely to ever forget, the slide of lube as Roy’s ass clenched hot around his fingers and the way his eyes lost focus when he twisted them just right.  Their first time together he hadn't expected to top, couldn't have expected the night to turn out that way to begin with.  A nervous Danny was a talkative one, and he'd put that to good use making sure he wasn't about to do something to destroy their friendship.  

”Yeah.”

”Probably should talk about it when we’re not in the middle of fucking.”

Danny propped himself up on an elbow, head tilted, considering.  Consent was important.  Essential.  Beyond that, usually the question of limits didn't come up with anyone he fucked.  Danny loved a little bit of kink, but slapping someone's ass while he had them facedown on the bed and they were very vocally expressing their enjoyment or letting them pull his hair during a blowjob didn't seem to warrant concern.  There had been a few times he needed to draw the line (particularly, a guy with a dick that was far too big and using far too little lube), but it was so rare that he didn't worry about it when he had no problem kicking someone out if the sex was awful.  More to the point, he hadn’t let anyone fuck him in ages, besides Roy.

”You said no choking, no blood - which, gross - and stop means stop.  Right?”

Roy slid down beside him, nodding.

”Yeah.”

”Okay.  M’not worried you’re gonna do anything I don’t like, you know.  I trust you.”  

Neither of them was a self-described bottom, and they respected that without having to discuss (because slipping a finger up someone’s ass without warning was...rude).  The degree of care from the rest of their relationship spilled over into sex: comfortable, occasionally hilarious, and never selfish.  Roy was without a doubt the most generous and attentive lover Danny had ever had the pleasure of sharing his body with, had to be coaxed to get rough and reassured that Danny would enjoy himself.  Really, all he had to do was lay back and enjoy the ride - not that he would, he had better bedroom etiquette than that.  

"I know you do.  That's what worries me."

Danny shifted off his elbow to lay on his side, stuffing a pillow more firmly under his head.  He opened his mouth to reply, closed it, stared at Roy's shoulder for a few breaths, and started again.  

"Okay.  I think I get it.  Ummm.  So, you're asking 'cause you wanna know what'll ruin the mood?"

"Not just that.  Can I be honest?"

"Uhhh, B, you're always honest?"

"What I mean is..." Roy pulled the covers a little higher up their chests, lips quirked, "I'm serious, I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you or didn't stop when you needed me to."

It wasn’t an awkward subject (even if he was reticent about it with anyone else, it was hardly the most intimate thing they’d discussed), but he’d never had any of his partners ask so directly.  Not that Roy was anyone else.   

"I really don't- I mean, I think even if you wanted to do something I didn't like with someone else, I might like it just because it's you.  But okay.  You want a list?  Or like, you ask and I tell you?"

Some of the worry drained out at his earnest response (Roy had a habit of tensing his jaw), and Danny smiled into the kiss he received.

"Give me a list first."

"Uhhhh.  Ummm?"

"I know you don't usually bottom."

"Gotta be in the mood.  Same for getting fingered, but-" he silenced Roy with a look, "I've liked it when you do it.  Not sure what else there is?" 

"Start with what I don't like."

"Okay.  Ummm, I like it when you fuck my face, but I don't wanna be choked.  With your hands, I mean.  That's weird.  And...don't like really hit me.  Smack my ass or whatever, that's fun, but I'm not into pain."

Roy nodded, face gone serious with concentration.

"Can I hold you down?"

"Uhhh, you let me the first time-"

"That doesn't mean you have to.  Let me, I mean."

"We've wrestled," Danny pointed out, "so I'm not gonna freak out or anything."

"True.  You know you can tell me to stop, right?  I'll always stop."

 "I know."

He lifted Roy's hands off the sheets between them, twining their fingers together.

"What else?"

"I like it when you talk dirty."

"Yeah?"

Dark eyes went sleepy for a moment, and Danny followed the tip of Roy's tongue as he licked his lips.   

"Yeah.  I really like it."

"What about-"

"B.  I promise to say if I don't like something.  But we're not gonna be able to think of everything now."

Roy huffed out a breath, blinking slowly.

"Okay."

"Okay?  Yeah.  Wait, isn't there other stuff for you?"

"Not really, I know you're not going to try and, I dunno, fuck me while I'm asleep.  Unless," he frowned, "you're into that?"

"Consider this blanket permission to suck or jerk me off when I'm sleeping."

"Pussyface..."

"No.  I'd ask first.  And I know you would too."

"I'm worrying about this too much."

Danny reclaimed his mouth, letting go of Roy's hands to cup his jaw.  The kiss this time was slower, Danny nibbling on his overfull lower lip and nudging their noses together as he deepened it. 

"Yeah.  But you're hot when you worry." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this is fiction and therefore fantasy, but I do truly believe that informed consent and good communication are just as important as the physical parts of safe sex.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that the prior lengthy chapter was a flashback, and Roy and Danny are still having FaceTime sex (as interrupted by Roy’s sense of responsibility). Dialogue-heavy, and I'm so sorry that this literally took over a month to update!

“Okaaaaay”, Danny dragged out the single syllable until it approached Alaska territory, “I thought we’d already discussed limits?”

 "We did, but-"

Roy stopped at Danny's raised eyebrows and head tilt. 

"Are you getting weird about me enjoying it?  We've totally done that, you keep worrying too much."

”I need your permission.”

Onscreen, Danny wiped his hand carelessly on the sheets and gave Roy his undivided attention.  From someone normally easily distracted, the intensity was arresting.

”To what?  You know you don’t gotta ask.”

He considered and discarded trying to explain yet again why he still asked, why his biggest fear was accidentally breaking that trust.  Danny knew, even if he said he didn't.   

”I do.  I want to...I mean, I think you’d enjoy it if I could tie your hands.”

Holding his breath, he waited as Danny blinked a few times and stared off over the phone.  When his eyes refocused, the response was completely anticlimactic. 

"We’ve done that.  I mean it was you, but still.”

He was referring to one evening (early morning?) where Adore tied Bianca’s hands with her own corset strings and proceeded to give a filthy slow striptease.  While singing Rihanna’s _Stay_.  Danny’s smile said he knew exactly what kind of memories that provoked.

"It's not the same thing."

"Can we talk about it like in person?  Later?"

"...yeah."

Danny blew a kiss at the screen.

"Don't worry so much Yanx."

His cheerfully expectant expression dissolved the unease in Roy's stomach, and he shook his head in mock despair.

"If I don't worry, you're gonna be in big trouble."

Raising his index and middle fingers, Danny thrust his tongue between them in a deliberately obscene gesture, arching his back up to wiggle his ass into view again.

"C'mon.  You promised you'd get me off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere in the midst of the three multi-chapter fics in progress, I'm also trying to write the referenced story of Adore's striptease. Stay tuned.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning to leave this one for two months! Things got busy, and Sex On The... and Never Have To Be Alone consumed my brain. Editing chapters again, so hopefully more regular updates are on the way.

_***A few weeks later.***_

“I want you to tie me up and fuck me tonight.”

Roy tried to inhale his iced tea, coughing as it burned his sinuses.  Danny’s declaration could have been made any time in the past three hours they were awake and before they left the house for brunch, but apparently they were now discussing their sex life on the patio of a crowded restaurant right after their server left the table. 

In West Hollywood.  With the potential for Drag Race fans to be lurking in the literal bushes around them.

Once the sputtering died down and he took off his sunglasses to wipe his watering eyes, he fixed the grinning culprit with a blistering look.  Anyone else would probably be cringing from the Bianca stare of disapproval, but Danny just smiled wider and stuck his tongue out to draw the straw closer, sucking obscenely.

”Really, queen?”

“What, I haven’t been fucked in like a month.”

”I know,” he rolled his eyes, “I was there too.  That wasn’t what I was talking about.”

Danny frowned.

”We didn’t have plans did we?”

“No, but did you have to- you know what, never mind.”

He took a long drink of his tea, then set it down carefully.  Wiping the condensation on his fingers off on the leg of his pants, Roy folded his hands primly on the table in front of him.  The picture wasn't nearly as effective without Bianca, but it still got the message across.

”So that was a yes?”

Roy groaned.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's on a mission, and Roy's just along for the ride.

Brunch over, they continued on their planned shopping trip without further incident...besides being ambushed by a group of fans - _crying_ fans, Roy noted while he juggled the shopping bags thrust his direction before giving up and setting them down.  He pulled out Bianca and smiled, wiping a few tears and passing out hugs as they posed for photos and Danny worked Adore's magic on them all.  Moments like these still seemed a bit surreal; Danny was a siren, but Roy had times where he wondered why anyone would go starry-eyed when meeting him without Bianca's wigs and makeup.   

Once they were sure they weren't being followed, Danny practically dragged him home, and he wondered if the 'tonight' part of events was going to be amended to 'right now'.  Instead, Danny flopped onto the couch and proceeded to aggressively cuddle him while they FaceTimed Bonnie, catching up on things from he past week.  In a way, Roy was grateful for the interruption; he hadn't precisely put Danny's request out of mind, but talking with his mom effectively prevented his pants from strangling the nascent erection at the thought of what the evening would hold.  There was no way he could think about fucking her son while talking to Bonnie, not when her smile was far too knowing.  At last, she ended the call with a wink and a reminder to be safe - Roy didn't think he was still capable of blushing - and they were left staring at each other in the fading light.  

"Hungry?"

Roy meant it in terms of dinner, but Danny clearly had other plans as he crawled onto his lap.  

"Mmmhmmm."

"For food, bitch," he grumbled in mock annoyance at the nose nuzzling his cheek, "I'm not fucking on an empty stomach".

He felt the suppressed giggle against his neck, unable to keep a smile off his face.  Danny's playful mood was infectious, draining the last of the tension from his body as he captured Roy's mouth in a thoroughly wicked kiss.  They eventually broke apart when someone's stomach complained about the hours since brunch.   

"Order in?"

"What-" he trailed off as Danny stood and headed for the hall, "-am I getting?"

"I dunno, whatever," Danny tossed over his shoulder before turning the corner, "pick something.  I'm gonna get ready."

"Ooookay."

********

After dinner, Danny disappeared (presumably) into the bedroom while Roy cleaned up the mess on the coffee table.  He'd done his best to finish the meal without reacting to the fact that his companion was wearing only a thong and a smug attitude.  Danny in the stages immediately preceding nudity was normal at any time of day, but it was something else when coupled with mounting anticipation.

He was sprawled on the bed absorbed in his phone when Roy finished in the living room and headed to the en suite to brush his teeth, giving a distracted hum in greeting.  Roy shrugged, taking the opportunity to hop in the shower himself.  If Danny could act nonchalant after teasing him for an hour, he could also wait a little longer.

The phone was nowhere in sight when he emerged minutes later.  Instead, Danny was on his side of the bed, thong discarded and covers kicked down.  All of the lights were off save for the nightstand, and he stretched out his arm to make grabby hands until Roy came to sit on the edge of the mattress.  

"Still want it?"

"Yeah."

Looking down, Roy felt an unexpected tightness in his chest at the soft smile on Danny’s face, the barest upturn to his lips.  Unable to resist, he leaned over to share a gentle kiss.

”Do you-“ he swallowed, mouth suddenly dry at the sight.  “Are you comfortable?  Need another pillow?”

Danny shifted against the sheets, testing, and shook his head.  He lifted his arms, letting them come to rest outstretched on the pillow above his head, elbows bent and wrists crossed.  

“I’m fine, B, really.”

He rolled his hips up, rubbing himself on Roy’s thigh.  

“Go ahead.”

“Stay there.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments! Truly, they make writing more rewarding and I go back to read them on bad days.


	15. Chapter 15

Roy climbed off the bed and surprised him by walking out of the door and into the drag room across the hall.  Danny let his eyes drift shut, concentrating on the arousal beginning to tug at his groin.  He counted to fifty silently, listening to Roy mutter and the clatter of hangers.    

When Roy returned with whatever he’d retrieved, Danny didn’t bother opening his eyes until he felt the bed shift beside him, warmth pressed against his side.  Roy waved a long, narrow strip of colorful fabric in front of his face.  One of Bianca’s bandeaus, he realized, the kind she used to tie in her hair or wrap around her hips.  This was white with green and yellow flowers, almost certainly the one she wore around her neck at Montreal Pride.

”Okay?”

Danny nodded, smile returning at the familiar object.  

Turning his head, he watched as Roy threaded it under the headboard bracket before gently wrapping the long end around Danny’s wrists to secure them.  The silky fabric was cool against his skin, and he shivered as the sensation evoked a brief prickle of goosebumps.  He loosely tied the rest to the short end dangling from the frame, leaving the remainder draped over the pillow.  Roy fussed with it for a few more moments, running a finger between the fabric and Danny’s hands and giving it far more attention than Danny thought was warranted.  The single knot wasn’t going to hold up to any kind of pulling without coming undone and he could almost slip free without even unwrapping the fabric from his wrists.  

This wasn’t quite what he’d envisioned when Bianca was busy whispering filthy things in Adore’s ear while fingering her with their sisters just a few feet away.  For some mysterious reason, Roy was taking this very seriously and seemed almost...nervous?  

He couldn’t quite put his finger on it.  The addition of a bit of fabric to their bed shouldn't be cause for concern.  They’d had rough sex before, the kind where Roy pinned Danny’s arms to the sheets while he tried to get free or held them behind his back, rolling over and bodies straining against each other.  Nights when he’d taken Roy hard from behind, pressing his face into the pillows and fucking him to the rhythm of his cries of pleasure.  Bruising kisses, biting shoulders, none of that had rattled him.  

So why now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theories as to why Roy's nervous?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy is 150% more concerned about this than Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments and ideas about Roy's behavior :D

"Want a safeword?"

Danny tilted his head to the side, hands relaxed and fingers curled loosely around the ends of the tie.  He thumbed the bumps of rhinestones adorning its surface, absorbing Roy's seriousness and letting some of his playfulness slide away.  

"I can get out of this easy.  You could go tighter, it’s fine."

Roy closed his eyes for a moment, sighing. 

"I want to make sure I don't hurt you."

"You won't."

"If it hurts or gets too intense or...”

“I’m not scared.  I trust you.”  

"Just...it would make me feel better if you did?”

Danny wasn’t sure what the insistence was for when sneezing would probably unravel the entire thing, but could sense that this was important to Roy.  

"All right.  I’m not using ‘party’ though.  Or 'pizza'," he added after a moment's thought. "What's wrong with 'stop'? You've always if I don't like it."

The hand still on the pillow beside his head gripped his fingers gently, and he squeezed back in return.

"I need to be sure I'll hear you.  If you want me to stop, just say my name."

"B?”  Danny frowned.  “That...I always call you that though.”  Even more than ‘baby’ and ‘Willow’, the single letter was probably the most common name that came out of his mouth.

"The other one."

"You really want me to call you Bianca while we’re fucking?"

Danny’s expression was somewhere between incredulous and amused, but the look in Roy’s eyes was unreadable.

"I meant...my name."

"Roy?"

"Yeah."

"But I never say that.  It sounds weird.”  

The single syllable tasted foreign in his mouth.  Danny had no problem distinguishing the queen from the man, not since that first day in the workroom.  Regardless of how he thought of him, only Bianca’s name ever crossed his lips, even when he was talking about him to other people.  His mom even referred to Roy as Bianca.

“I know, that’s why.  It'll get my attention.”

"Why are you so worried about this, baby?"

Danny was completely comfortable in his own nudity, but the look Roy gave him made him feel naked in a different way.  There was something to the intensity that wasn't quite tenderness or possessiveness or greed, or any of a dozen other things.   

"If I ever went too far or didn't...I just.  I'm afraid of- just, please do this for me."

They respected each other's boundaries in bed and out, so if this was something that he needed, Danny wouldn't fight it.

"Okay.  Gonna kiss me first?"

Some of the frown creasing Roy's forehead subsided, and he bent down for a kiss that was much sweeter than their setup would have implied.  

"Thank you," he murmured against Danny's lips.

"C'mon," Danny invited when he sat back up, "blow my mind, baby.  I'm waiting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder to ALWAYS discuss what you're doing in bed beforehand if there's even the slightest chance your partner might not be on the same page. There is no shame in being comfortable, and that includes ensuring your own peace of mind.


End file.
